Fuel-burning combustion devices, or burners, are used in a variety of general heating applications. For example, burners are used in conjunction with boilers, furnaces, water heaters and steam generators. In addition, a wide selection of burners are available that use various types of fuel. For example, burners are configured to operate with different types of combustible materials, such as fuel oil, petroleum, kerosene, diesel fuel, and natural or propane gas.
While some burners are integral to another appliance, such as a boiler, furnace or water heater, other burners are designed as an independent unit that forms a component of a system when coupled with a separate appliance. In the case of a component burner, an electrical link typically is required between the burner and an appliance to provide electrical power or communicate control signals. The electrical link generally includes one or more wires, which may be grouped together to form a wiring harness, coupled to the burner and to the appliance. The wire or wiring harness also can be enclosed in a protective conduit.
However, the wire or wiring harness of some existing burner configurations can be cumbersome, interfering with access to the burner and making installation, removal and maintenance difficult. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and apparatus that allow electrical coupling between a component burner and a related appliance and improve accessibility of the burner.